


Holiday Break

by Zlix



Category: Beautiful - Monsta X (Music Video), Destroyer - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band), Shoot Out - Monsta X (Music Video), 걸어 | All in - Monsta X (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BBC is a destroyer of souls, Blue Balls, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cock Worship, Cold Weather, Hot Chocolate, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idols, Imprinting, Interior Decorating, Light BDSM, Lightsabers, M/M, Moving, Sex Toys, Use of the Dragon Balls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlix/pseuds/Zlix
Summary: It's holiday season again. The cold weather seeps in to every household, good thing you can pair it with hot chocolate and some steamy haughty stuffs.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 7





	Holiday Break

**Author's Note:**

> This would be one of my Christmas entry for this year. If you want to see your faves doing naughty stuffs, please comment down below and i'll try to come up with scenario/plot for them :) Happy holiday ya'll

Christmas break is here, each member decided to go home for the holiday and spend time with their love ones.  
Some of the members already had pack their stuff and will be leaving the dorm soon, but Shownu suddenly got sick with a flu. He decided to stay for a while and rest.  
Following morning, he woke up from the sound of a loud crash. He thought some one might broke in or one of the members left something but if they did, they probably won't come back for it since they have boarded the train.  
He stood up and walked towards the door, opening it slight to take a peek.  
He saw a giant Christmas tree in the living room and a grown shadow wiggling under the large sofa. Shownu grabbed his cover-all and went to the living room to confront the stranger.  
Both of them was so shock seeing each other, silence filled the air. Unable to break the tension, Wonhoo picks up some Christmas décor shyly because he thought no one was around, so he took the initiative to just wear a onesie with no inner clothes.  
While setting up the tree with the balls and lights from the cardboard box sitting on the floor, Shownu decide to have some last minute naughty time before Christmas.  
Seeing the bulges of muscles from the young wearing the tight onesies and all that bending gets him aroused. Dirty thought and scenarios forming inside his brain, he brushed it off to the side -- thinking he was just sick and this hot feeling is due to that and nothing more.  
A sudden rush of dizziness hit him and lay down to the sofa, the young still setting up, he lift up his feet and cover it inside the blanket. Looking back to the young with delirious thought, he left out a moan.  
Wonhoo looked back to shownu, almost bursting to laugh but stop midway. He sat down the sofa, pat shownu's head for temperature.  
"Looks normal to me. Are you still cold?" He asked and i just nod  
Shownu tighten his hold on the covers to hide his growing size cock, he forgot that he didn't wear anything else last night since he was feeling a mixed of hot and cold.  
The young pet shownu's head making the older squirm a bit.  
Shownu notice that wonhoo probably didn't wear anything inside, his bare chest enticing the older.  
Wonhoo gasped at the sudden move of the older, groping his chest pushed him back the sofa. The older launching himself to top the young -- bodies pressed together, he licks, bit and grope wonhoo's breast.  
"H-hyuung" Soft moans has left the young's mouth. Caressing the elder's back and head, locking his legs to the elder's.  
Shownu slides down, pulling down the zipper of the onesies, releasing the already erect cock of wonhoo. He grabbed it, raised it up and slightly stroking it. Eyeing the taste meat in front of him he licks the dripping liquid coming out on top.  
The young accidentally pushed down Shownu's head making him suck and gag on his cock. The older gave a ferocious look and decided to keep sucking the young's dick.  
Tongue encircling the tip from inside, wonhoo writhe in the sudden move -- arching his back makes the older gag again.  
Shownu pinched his chest again, moaning turns to different noise and panting. Slapping, fondled and pinching -- completely molesting wonhoo's body.  
He smiled by the look the young is giving, the look of a hungry slut. Thirsty for some action and fuck.  
"Want me to put it in?" The young just nodded, smile formed on his lips.  
The older sneered, sat up positioning himself to penetrate the hungry slut's hole. Legs up on his shoulder, slapping and sliding his dick to the gap.  
Wonhoo started to touch himself, fondling his chest, sucking his own finger -- anticipating for his hole to be wrecked badly by shownu's giant dick.  
Thrusting it without warning, the young squirms in agony and pleasure, the ripping of his inside -- he keeps moaning loudly. Red marks started to appear on his chest from the intensity of his hold earlier.  
Loving the reaction given, shownu thrusted again deep inside, didn't care about anything else he started to slid it fast.  
Straightening his legs, he move in closer facing his prey's face while thrusting deeply, he kissed and bit the lower lip of wonhoo.  
He puffed out warm air in exchange to get a hold again of his lips, moans and drool slipping out from their kiss.  
"I-Inside m-me" The young whispered, although he didn't understand it first but seconds later he knows what to do.  
The young wants him to breed him, leaving his seed deeply inside of him. This makes the young his own little cumdump.


End file.
